Unfaithful
by Paridot Angel
Summary: He loved her... but she loved another... or so she thought. She breaks his heart... what'll happen then? YumixTed YumixUlrich Read and Rate plzzz.


**_Author's Note:_ This is a one-shot Song fiction about Yumi and Ulrich. I do not own Code Lyoko or the song Unfaithful by Rihanna and We Belong Together by Mariah Carey. **

**Please Enjoy! **

…………………………………**.+………………………………………**

_**Yumi… why? Why do you do this to me? Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you just say that you were going out with someone? Why can't you see how much I love you? I'm crazy about you. I wish I had told you sooner that I love you. But I guess I lost my chance. **_

**_Ted's one lucky guy. He has you and he's happy and I could see you are too. I guess I should be too but it pains me too much. I do not know how you could live on after the fight we had last week. How could you forget it? Why can't I move on? Why do I sulk so much over losing you? Most of all… WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!_**

_**Ugh! I'm pathetic! Why can't I do this! Wait, I do know why – REJECTION. I'm afraid of rejection. Me- Ulrich Stern- Yumi's best friend can't even say how I feel. Every one knows me as the guy who's brave and not a coward and what not. But... they don't know the other half of me... only Yumi does. The one that stole my heart. I knew her for so long and have always felt comfortable around her. We did things as friends… really close friends. But if anyone else saw us, they would think that we're lovers and that we're together. But who knows, maybe we are lovers.**_

_**Ted Lynbrook is beyond lucky. Ted… a kid who has been here for 3 months has already won my dear Yumi's heart.**_

_**She's happy… why can't I be?**_

…………………………………**.+………………………………………**

**Normal P.O.V.**

**At lunch on Friday, Ted was sitting with Jeremy and the gang. He was talking to Yumi and making her laugh along with the others… everyone else except Ulrich.**

**Ulrich was picking at his food, not really hungry.**

"**Hey- Hey Ulrich" Odd said between laughs and a mouthful of food. "This guy is hi_larious. _I mean- come on!"**

**Ulrich just scuffed. **

**Yumi looked over at Ulrich and that's when her mood changed. She thought of how upset he's been since she was going out with Ted. Her thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched voice – "o0oh Uulllricchh! Ulrich dear!" Sissi said singing the young boy's name. **

**"Hello Ulrich… my dear. Didn't you hear me calling for you?" Sissi said now by their table. **

**"Of course. How could I not?" Ulrich said mumbling. **

**"Not me! I mistook it for the crocking (sp?) of the crickets out there." Odd said.**

**"Nobody asked you!" Sissi yelled. Then turned to Ulrich and said "hmm... Ulrich, Come on. Why don't you stop playing hard to get. You know you want me." Sissi was sitting on the table leaning into Ulrich's face so that her breath was hitting his face.**

**Ulrich pulled back and waved his hand in front of his face "Whoo. Damn Sissi. Don't you brush your teeth? I mean seriously."**

**Sissi gasped and scuffed. **

"**When you finally discover what a toothbrush, Colgate and mouth wash is-"**

"**Along with some tic tac." Odd added.**

"**Then…maaayybee I'll go out with you." Ulrich continued.**

"**Which would be uhm..NEVER!" Odd added once again.**

"**Exactly." Ulrich said smiling.**

**Sissi went wide eyed and jumped down from the table and walked away.**

"**Nice!" Ted said laughing and giving Ulrich a thumb up. Ulrich's face just turned serious and then he started to focus once again on his food.**

"**Um…Ulrich…" Yumi began. "Can I talk to you for a sec… alone…outside?"**

**Yumi said glaring at Odd who already had a devilish smile on his face.**

**Ulrich shrugged and stood up. **

"**Is everything okay?" Ted whispered to Yumi.**

"**You _know _you can't whisper…right?" Ulrich said over hearing what Ted said. He just blushed from embarrassment and continued to eat his food.**

**Yumi angrily looked over at Ulrich and stood up and pulled him out the cafeteria door leading to outside.**

"**Hey. hey. Watch it! What's the rush?" Ulrich said.**

"**_What _was that about?" Yumi yelled angrily.**

"**What was what?"**

"**_Why_ can't you just be happy with me and Ted? _Why _can't you just get along with him? _Why?_"**

**Ulrich stared at her then said "You should know."**

"**Do I!"**

"**Mhm." Ulrich said nodding.**

"**What? Huh? What is it?"**

**Ulrich rose an eyebrow and that's when last week's event came rushing back to her.**

…………………………………**.+………………………………………**

_**Flashback**_

"**Yumi… _please _listen to me!"**

"**No."**

"**Why won't you listen to me?"**

"**Why? You wanna know _why _Ulrich? It's because you are being a jerk about everything. Why can't you accept Ted? Huh? I like a guy that finally likes me back. Why can't you be happy that I found someone that I was happy with? Huh? Why?"**

"**First of all Yumi! You kept lying to me; telling me that you were going to hang out with Aelita or sleep over or something but you never _did _go. And Second of all..." Ulrich paused, took a deep breath and continued calmly " Also,****Yumi, you always had someone right there next to you whenever you were lonely. Someone you could trust, someone that you could count on. And possibly someone that you could love."**

**Yumi's expression changed to confusion.**

"**That person has loved you since… forever. Since the day him and you laughed, cried, danced, sang and did everything together. He trusts you Yumi. He loves you. It took him a damn well long time to figure it out. But he's sure of it. He's willing to do anything for you."**

"**How do you know much about him?"**

"**How? Well let's see." Ulrich pulled out a paper from his pocket and handed it to Yumi. She took it and opened it and started to read it.**

_**My beloved Yumi,**_

_**From the day we met, from the day we played and laughed together, from the day we cried and danced and sang together, I have loved you. From the day that you told me your greatest fear, I knew you trusted me and from that day, I have loved you. From the day that you asked me to be your friend… best friend… I have loved you.**_

_**To sum it all up, I have forever loved you and only you. And I have a strong feeling that you love me too. Do you love me back? Do you want to be the one I will show and give love to forever? Do you think you'll be happy with me? Do you think that after this, even if you say no, that we could still be friends?**_

**_Please Yumi. Tell me what you think. I can't live without you. I _need _you. I love you… and only you._**

_**Love always,**_

_**Ulrich Stern. **_

**Yumi looked up at Ulrich with a tear stained face. "This- that's…y-y-you? Y-y-you're the one?"**

**Ulrich shrugged and nodded.**

"**Stupid… idiot. Why wait till now? Why didn't you tell me earlier? Before Ted came into my life?" **

"**Rejection Yumi. Rejection."**

"**Yeah? Well what do you think I'll do now? Huh Ulrich? What? Just break up with Ted? Ulrich I can't believe that you just jumped to the conclusion that I loved you back."**

**Ulrich could felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was _so _sure that Yumi loved him back. ButI guess he was wrong. **

"**Wow Ulrich. I love Ted. I- I- I don't love you Ulrich. I'm sorry. Really. I am. I'm being harsh I know but-"**

**Ulrich did not stick around to hear the rest of her statement. He left fighting the tears back and ran to his room. When there, he flung himself on the bed and let the tears fall. **

…………………………………**.+………………………………………**

_**End of flashback**_

**Yumi just stared. She didn't know what to say. Now that she thought back to it, she really _was_ harsh. **

**She looked at Ulrich was looking at the ground kicking at some rocks.**

"**U-ulrich…" Yumi said stuttering.**

**Ulrich looked up and saw tears in her eyes.**

"**I'm sorry." She said.**

**Ulrich just stared.**

"**I am. I know that was harsh. But, I couldn't stop the words from coming out." **

"**I just don't understand why you don't love me back?"**

"**Ulrich! Why are forcing me into this?"**

"**I'm not forcing you into anything!"**

"**Yes you are!"**

"**How?"**

"**Why does it seem that you are forcing me to love you?"**

"**I'm not… it's just that…"**

"**What?"**

"**You don't know what it's like to have your heart shattered into pieces, do you? Did you ever have your heart broken like the way I did? I don't think so." Ulrich scuffed and continued saying "What I am thinking. You could never love a guy like me. Ted WAS made for you. I'm just ... not… perfect enough."**

**With that Ulrich walked off and left Yumi standing there crying.**

…………………………………**.+………………………………………**

**Later that night was a concert at Kadic Academy where different people performed different songs. Yumi was going to participate in it but changed her mind. She was going to dedicate a song to Ulrich but… changed her mind.**

"**What! Why not?" was Ted's outburst when she told him she wasn't going to perform. **

"**Because I…." She didn't know what to say.**

"**It's Ulrich isn't it?" Ted said gently giving a small smile.**

**Yumi looked at him surprised then nodded.**

"**Yumi…look… I know I came between something special that you and Ulrich had, but-"**

"**Which was _what _Ted?" Yumi said a bit angry.**

"**The love between the two of you."**

"**What love?"**

"**Yumi… you love him. You know that. But why are you denying it is beyond me. But I hope you're not denying it because of me."**

"**I am." Yumi said sadly.**

"**Why?"**

"**Ted I reallllyy like you and you're a nice guy and everything but-"**

"**Don't take pity upon me. You may like me a lot…. But you could never like me as much as you like Ulrich."**

**Yumi looked up at him surprised. "Am I right?" Ted asked smiling.**

**Yumi nodded. _If I did love him, then why did I say I didn't? Ulrich doesn't deserve this. I guess it's too late to say how I feel. I missed my chance. He'll never listen to me._**

"**Yumi…go ahead. Sing a song. Dedicate it to him. Let him know that you love him. Please Yumi. That is the only thing that'll satisfy me right now. Please."**

**Yumi smiled and nodded. Ted smiled and wiped her face. She gave him a big hug then pulled away. "Thank you." She said.**

**Ted nodded. "Now go out there and tell him."**

**Yumi nodded again and smiled.**

"**Yumi!" Odd yelled running to the back of the stage.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Are you performing?"**

"**Yes, but I'll need Ulrich there in the crowd."**

"**He's about to leave."**

"**What? Why?"**

"**He said there's no point in sticking around. That-"**

"**Odd _please _go get him. Tell him that I need him to stay. I really do." Yumi said cutting Odd off.**

"**I'll go." Ted said offering.**

"**Are you sure?" Odd asked.**

"**Yes. Ulrich and I need to talk anyways.**

…………………………………**.+………………………………………**

_**Ulrich's P.O.V.**_

**I was just about to walk out the auditorium door when I heard someone calling my name. I turned to see Ted running towards me.**

**Oh joy.**

"**Ulrich wait! Don't go." He said**

"**And why not?"**

"**You can't."**

"**Who are you to tell me-"**

"**Yumi needs you."**

"**What?" I was stunned. **

"**Please. She has something to tell you and needs you to stay."**

"**Too late. I'm not going to listen."**

"**You have to. It's important."**

"**How important?"**

"**Look, Yumi and I...are no longer."**

**I was _definitely _stunned.**

"**She realized something that she didn't knowwas there till just now. She likes me a lot Ulrich-"**

"**That much I know." I said coldly getting angry.**

"**But you don't know the rest of it."**

"**Which is what, you and Yumi getting married?"**

"**She loves you Ulrich."**

"**What?"**

"**She loves you." **

**I didn't believe it. I thought this was some kind of joke until I saw Yumi come onto stage.**

"**At least stick around for her performance." **

**I looked at Ted then nodded. I went to the front and sat down. Yumi looked at Ted and nodded who replied with a smile. **

"**I-I uhm… I dedicate this song Unfaithful to someone that I like...a lot…" Yumi began.**

**Someone form the crowd yelled "Teddddyyy." **

"**uhm… no. it's not Ted." Yumi said.**

**Everyone gasped. "I realized that there is someone else that I love more than I could possibly love anyone else. I hope he realizes what I feel for him."**

**Yumi turned her head and nodded at Odd who was at the piano and he began to play.**

**Yumi took a deep breath and started to sing.**

Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
But clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying'

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk…out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...A murderer

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing' my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss up on my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Accepts I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...a murderer

Our Love...his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this anymore

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...a murderer

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

**Ulrich was pretty upset about the song. He could tell that she cares enough to not want to hurt him. But where does the love come in? She says she wants to take a gun and put it to his head, so… why kill him when you love him?**

**The crowd applauded.**

**He got up and started to walk up the aisle when he heard a voice "Ulrich wait."**

**He knew that voice but didn't turn around. He just stopped and listened as footsteps ran towards him.**

"**Please Ulrich. Let me explain."**

"**Explain what? That you love me?"**

"**Yes. Please. That song was for you."**

**The crowd gasped.**

**Ulrich spun around in anger and yelled "You love me so much that you want to put a _gun _to my head!" **

"**No. I do not mean that. It's just that… me hurting you, is like putting a gun to your head. And I do not want to hurt you anymore."**

"**Could have fooled me."**

"**Ulrich please!"**

"**No Yumi, you lost your chance. Just like I lost mine."**

"**Well, your about to lose another one." Ted said speaking up.**

**Ulrich just turned and started to walk away when he heard someone singing. 'Y_umi.'_ Ulrich thought.**

I didn't mean it when I said  
I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should have let you go  
I didn't know nothing,  
I was stupid, I was foolish I was lying to myself

**Yumi paused. Then continued but with Odd once again playing the piano to its rhythm.**

I couldn't have fathomed that I would ever be without your love  
never imagined I'd be sitting  
here beside myself Because I didn't know you  
Cause I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything.  
I've never felt  
The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't hear your voice  
Or even touch and kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
Or what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here, cause baby

When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please cause  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
there ain't nobody better  
Oh baby baby  
We belong together

**Ulrich was now facing her but her back was turned to him and she was rubbing her arms up and down as if she were cold.**

I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me "If You Think You're Lonely Now"  
Wait a minute this is too deep too deep  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial trying' to catch a break  
And then I hear Baby face  
"I Only Think Of You" and it's breaking' my heart  
I'm trying' to keep it together but I'm falling apart

I'm feeling all out of my element  
Throwing things, Crying trying  
To figure out where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside  
I need you, need you back in my life baby

**Ulrich went up to her, touched her shoulder, turned her around and wiped her face as she continued to sing.**

When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please cause  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
When there ain't nobody better  
Oh baby baby  
We belong together baby

**Yumi threw her arms around him and started to cry. "One more time." Ulrich said whispering in her ear.**

When you left I lost a part of me

**"I was always here for you Yumi." Ulrich said cutting in.Yumi smiled and continued.**

It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please cause  
We belong together  
Who am I gonna lean on when times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby baby  
We belong together

**Yumi sang and pulled the noteat the end of the song.**

**When she was done, she pulled back and looked at Ulrich. "I'm sorry. I am so so sorry." She said once again throwing her arms around him once again.**

"**Say it again. Say it one more time. Tell me that you love me Yumi… please. Tell me again… once more."**

"**You're talking as if I won't be around forever." Yumi said pulling back.**

"**Well you won't."**

"**I will… as long as you're here with me." Yumi leaned in and kissed Ulrich- a gentle but yet passionate kiss.**

"**I love you Ulrich Stern."**

"**So do I."**

**Yumi rose an eyebrow- smiling. "Well not I...but… you know… you….ahh what the heck…. I love you Yumi…. Forever.**

**And together they said "From the day that we first met." **

**And once again they hugged like they never wanted to let go- which they didn't. **

"**Awww…." Odd said immaturely. "Let's give it up for Yumi and her beloved Ulrich." Odd said making a girly voice while saying the young boy's name. **

**Everyone stood up and cheered and whistled. **

**Ted came up and said – "Thank you Yumi. I am very proud of you."**

"**Thanks Ted."**

"**Um…Ted…" Ulrich began. "Sorry about the way I acted earlier. I was just…"**

"**Jealous?" Ted said raising an eyebrow.**

"**NO! I was not jealous."**

"**Aww come on. Don't be afraid to deny it."**

"**You know you were Ulrich. Admit it." Odd said.**

"**Grrr." Ulrich said getting annoyed.**

**Yumi gave him a quick kiss and said – "I still love you all the same."**


End file.
